Nightmare in Vegas
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: People are mysteriously vanishing in the Excalibur hotel in Las Vegas. The DWMA and the Black Order gets news of the disappearances and immediately connects them to akuma and kishin souls. Meisters and Exorcists must team up together to solve the mystery of the Excalibur hotel. What they really find is more than they bargained for. Let the Nightmare in Vegas begin!
1. Part 1

**A/N: The idea originally came to me in January where I started writing it, thanks to my friend where I was stuck on what crossover story I should write next; she suggested D. Gray-man and Soul Eater. The reason it is nearly 6 months late is school work and personal issues. I overcame them and have more time on my hands. Thank God its summer, and High School is officially OVER! Anyways, enjoy my two parter and 3 one shots will be published this week before I leave the country. Enjoy, and give any feed and constructive criticism would be great.**

* * *

**Nightmare in Vegas Part 1**

_Before the nightmare began it all started out as any other day for the Meisters and Exorcists, meeting and going off into Las Vegas in search of either Kishin souls or Akuma. Who they really encounter might be even worse than going up against Asura. Critical injuries are bound to happen and leave a trail of nightmares behind. So the nightmare in Vegas begins!_

It was a typical day at Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA, with the sun laughing in the sky. Maka Albarn had recently been in the hospital for being paralyzed by Arachne's webs back in the Czech Republic, luckily she was able to recover. Dr. Stein had been running late for class today so the students were waiting for him to come.

"I wonder where Dr. Stein is." Maka said quietly to herself.

"I dunno," Soul grumbled.

"Fine, be that way." Maka replied.

"Also to mention Black*Star isn't here either."

"He must be training outside or who knows what."

"Black*Star is taking a day off for himself." Tsubaki intervened with her smooth and calm voice.

Out of nowhere Dr. Stein finally appeared in the classroom, sat in his chair and rolled towards the door and fell. The class didn't know and just stared; knowing Stein shouldn't be off doing goofy things with Asura revived and madness looming across the world… especially Stein.

"Sorry about that." Stein said getting up. "Lord Death wants to see Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty immediately." The tone of his voice was serious. "Now if anyone can find Black*Star and get him."

"Right," Tsubaki stood up. "I will go get him." She ran off.

"I wonder what my father wants from me." Kid grumbled to himself.

"Yahoo," Patty exclaimed with happiness after drawing a flower.

"I think my nails are good." Liz stated.

Everyone got up and went to see Lord Death who created the DWMA to protect the kishin and train young meisters from kishins eating anymore human souls. It was founded to protect—Asura the kishin from ever being revived… but that failed and madness was about to consume the world. Little did the young meisters know a bigger danger was awaiting them?

Tsubaki was lucky enough to drag Black*Star away from their home after he was in the middle of doing push-ups. The total count ended up being 22,798. Black*Star was upset that Lord Death called him but he went anyways.

"Hello everyone," Lord Death said with a high energetic happy voice.

Next to him was Spirit who was recently to stay with Lord Death to be his Death Scythe.

"Hi Maka," Spirit said with joy all over his face to see his beloved daughter. Maka wasn't pleased one bit and gave him a look of disgust.

"Hi… Papa," she said with an annoyed voice. "Don't talk to me right now."

"MAKA," Spirit wailed out with tears for his daughter not giving him the love he needed due to the complicated history with her mother.

Lord Death got annoyed and gave Spirit the famous "Reaper Chop". Spirit lay in the corner with blood squirting out of his head like a water fountain.

"Sorry about that, now where were we?" Lord Death wanted to get back on track.

"Why did you call us here father?" Kid sounded serious.

Black*Star wasn't too happy to be here. "I just got interrupted from getting one step closer to surpassing God. Anyone who gets in my way will get there ass kicked. Yahoo!" He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry about that, but I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Well you see we have been having problems in Las Vegas at the Excalibur hotel-casino which isn't too far from here."

Kid and Black*Star got an annoyed and angered look on their faces just hearing that name "Excalibur". They have the right to be annoyed and angry since he is an annoying little white sword that was supposed to be "The Holy Sword", there experience wasn't pleasant either when they went to retrieve and become the legendary hero.

"Not that jack-ass again," Black*Star yelled. "If he owns the hotel I am-

Before he could finish what he was saying Maka did her famous chop and Black*Star joined Spirit in the pain corner.

"Please don't say that name again." Kid was furious.

"Aw geez," Soul tried to remain calm.

"Sorry I didn't know this was a big deal." Lord Death apologized. "Now as I was saying—strange things have been happening."

"What kind of strange things?" Maka asked.

"People would check in and stay there the night, but… never come back out alive again. It gets even stranger during the day when hotel workers hear unexplained noises and mysterious shadows. People report hearing screaming and slashes that indicate death. When night falls a figure appears in the sky and flies away by the moon." Lord Death explained.

Everybody got the chills and barely could say anything. Liz couldn't even listen to it anymore without hiding under the covers.

"What's even more frustrating is that I am not even sure if a kishin is involved."

Nobody could move at this moment. Hearing that a kishin might not even be responsible for the mysterious happenings raised a red flag in the meister's minds.

"AW!" Liz screamed. "I can't take this anymore stop telling me things like this." She cried out in fear. Patty was laughing hysterically.

"I bet you that bastard-sword Excalibur is behind that." Kid said, but he would find out sooner or later what _really _was behind it all.

"Calm down everyone." Lord Death assured everyone to stop freaking out. The panicking stopped and everything was going to be explained to the last detail.

"I will be having four special guests coming tomorrow so… treat them with respect or else." Lord Death sounded scary.

Everyone gulped.

"They are coming all the way from England, and they are exorcists which collect innocence for people to accommodate like weapons—similar to you, only they aren't humans, but objects. They also destroy akuma which are tragedies created from people's grief and only one person brings them to life… The Millennium Earl tells them to kill the person who brought them back to life and wears their skin." Lord Death explained.

Everyone was shivering; the worst was Liz who couldn't imagine how someone else could wear human skin.

"Father, do you think this is somehow related to the casino in Vegas?" Kid asked.

"We don't know, but it's quite possible since they are our alliances to fight evil and they asked if they could come to America and check it out. I didn't want them to do it alone so I decided you to accommodate."

"Right," Maka insisted.

"I'll do it." Soul jumped in.

"I am Black*Star the great assassin I will surpass god!" He jumped back and recovered from the Maka chop.

"I will go to." Tsubaki said.

"I will go as you wish father." Kid sounded serious.

"We'll do it too." The Thompson sisters jumped in.

"Good you will check out the hotel tomorrow and see what's up, but first I want you to meet the Chief Officer of the Black Order." Lord Death announced turning to his mirror.

He dialed 90-54-3678 and the mirror rang. The image showed a Chinese man sleeping surrounded by stacks of paper and a coffee mug with a pink bunny on it. Another man was there to wearing a white lab coat and had dark-blonde spiky hair.

"W-why is he sleeping?" Soul asked.

"How did you call him? He isn't using a mirror." Maka pointed it out.

"That's easy—you see, we can communicate with mirrors by calling each other without a problem and seeing each other. My mirror also does one way calls, and what they see is a floating image. Isn't that cool," Lord Death insisted.

Everyone nodded.

Their attention focused back on the mirror now they saw one of the workers trying to get up the Chief Officer from his slumber until he whispered something into his ear.

"I heard that Lenalee has run off on a date."

All of a sudden the Chief broke down in tears and was wailing out like a baby and calling out the name Lenalee and he disappeared off of the screen.

"Sorry you had to see that, he is very protective of his sister." The blonde man said. "By the way my name is Reever Wenhamm."

Everyone was shocked and embarrassed of the scene of a fleeing scientist sleeping.

"Seriously, who was that guy?" Maka said to herself.

"He's gotta be a joke." Soul said cool and collectively.

"What an idiot." Black*Star said.

Moments later the Chief came back with a bruise on his cheek.

"Sorry about that. Hi Lord Death it's me Komui Lee, and those over there must be meisters. To all of you there, I am Komui Lee and Chief Officer of the European Branch of the Black Order here in England. The reason we've formed an alliance is the similarities between us dealing with souls and the forces of evil." He said with a cheerful face.

"Why are you aligning with us?" Maka asked.

"Simple… we are to eliminate evil and our purpose is to destroy akuma and stop the Millenium Earl who creates them. The reason we've sent out Exorcists is because we sense something evil going on in Las Vegas Nevada." Koumi explained.

"Good, good, do you know when they should arrive tomorrow?" Lord Death asked.

"They should come at about ten o'clock."

"That's good; I will make sure my meisters will be here on time." He turned to them.

"Right," everyone responded sternly.

"That's good. Now I have one last request…" everyone froze before they could leave. "Nobody dare lay a finger on Lenalee or else… I will send Komui Lee the third after you ALL!" He yelled.

Everyone got freaked out and muttered what an idiot he is under their breaths, but took the warning serious because he is after all… he is the Chief Officer and a scientist, so who knows what he could come up with.

"Now that we understand to not lay a finger on my precious Lenalee, well I'm off to work on my next Komui. Bye." He said with a smile and the mirror turned back to normal showing the reflections of our meisters.

The rest of their day was ruined with the warning about Komui's robot coming after them and attacking them, but that didn't slow down there activity at all. Arachne the witch has awakened recently and Maka was lucky enough to recover from the spider web-like substance that temporarily paralyzed her. The kishin is out in the world spreading madness that nobody can stop, with witches being revived isn't anything a meister wants to deal with, especially Medusa.

Maka and Soul continued getting their soul wavelengths stronger, Black*Star was more focused on surpassing God and did his own special training. Kid was up to doing some research that nobody in the group even knew about, and Tsubaki was out having some piece time and tea. By the end of the day everyone got to the court and played basketball. Only Liz sat out due to her not breaking a nail.

"Come on let's get this over with." Soul ran for the basketball and taking it away from Maka.

"No you won't," Maka ran after Soul.

Black*Star wouldn't afford Soul getting the ball. He ran after it and scored the final point for his team.

"That's how Black*Star does it, yahoo" he exclaimed.

"Aw shut up it's just a game." Soul sounded cool and collective.

"Well I'm tired," Kid jumped in.

"It's okay, we should go inside." Tsubaki said with a calm smile.

"Sure why not?" Maka said.

With that the young meisters wrapped up their game of basketball with the sun starting to sleep in the sky with a wide open mouth and drool coming out. None of them knew what was going to happen twenty four hours or who they will _really _be dealing with.

Later that night… 

There was only one room remained lit up in the purple sky with the moon now out with blood coming out of its mouth and dripping. Maka dressed in green-striped pajamas was sitting on the couch with legs up and face down. She was deeply thinking about the potential danger to face next and couldn't sleep. All of a sudden the light in the kitchen went on, and into the room Soul walked in with a half cart full of milk.

"What are you still doing up Maka?" He asked half asleep.

Maka lifted her head up which revealed her half-asleep green-emerald eyes. "Nothing… just thinking." She replied with a worried tone in her voice.

"About what?"

"About what Lord Death said…" she paused, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"There is nothing to worry about, we will just come into the hotel, kick the kishin's ass, eat its soul and problem solved." Soul tried to assure Maka.

"Yeah I know, but… something is just wrong!" Maka sounded a bit agitated. "I don't know how to explain it but… I just KNOW!" She tried to stay strong and calm but let anger and emotions to take over, and with that she ran off to her room.

"Aw geez," Soul sighed and went back to his room to sleep. This would be one last peaceful night for a while for the meisters.

The next day… 

Just outside Death City Nevada, on the outskirts of the dessert, a train stopped and dropped off four figures which stood out significantly with their black uniforms and silver crosses on the left side. They could feel the intense heat dripping off their faces.

"N-need w-water," Lavi said out of breath.

"I think we're almost there." Lenalee pointed to a circular dome shape-like surrounded the city like a snow globe.

"That looks strange," Allen stated. "Also look up at the sky." He pointed up and everyone noticed the sun… only it had facial features where it was glowing with intense heat and laughing.

"Why does the sun have a face?" Lavi asked terrified. "Americans sure have it strange here."

Everyone began to ponder through their heads why in the world would a sun have facial features and an exotic laughter. They didn't know if it was country related or how countries view there sky. What they normally see in their sky is a plain round figure that glows and brings life to the planet.

"This is extremely creepy." Allen now terrified.

Lenalee maintained her cool and also wondered, but the only person in the group to not notice any change was none other than Kanda. Even in the heat with long hair, black clothes and long sleeves he didn't notice that he was sweating.

"Let's just get the innocence and get the hell out of this place." Kanda stated with barely any emotion on his.

"Yes Yu," Lavi said teasingly.

His expression went dead angry. "Don't EVER CALL ME THAT!" He yelled.

"S-sorry," Lavi apologized.

"Don't need to fight; we just need to meet this Lord Death guy." Lenalee tried to calm the two down.

"Come on let's go!" Allen said, trying to lead the way into Death City.

"Bean sprout," Kanda teased Allen for his short height.

"Don't call me THAT!" Allen yelled.

The heat continued to pound on them until a figure was standing right in front of the dome-shaped snow globe. It looked like somebody was in a Halloween mask of a skeleton, wearing black robes and huge plastic-like hands came out of the figure.

"I wonder who that could be." Allen mentioned.

"Dunno, but maybe some kind of weird prank." Lavi said.

"Maybe someone in a costume," Lenalee jumped in.

Kanda only remained silent before they reached the figure. Once they reached it they finally he was there to help them.

"Hello, I'm Lord Death, and you must the Exorcists Komui has sent to investigate in Vegas tonight good to see you. In a minute you will meet meisters of my weapon academy." He said in a high cheery voice.

"Um… that… is great." Allen said. "But who are we meeting."

"You will meet them and I will explain everything when we get to my place, and what are your names?"

"I'm Allen Walker, and I am an exorcist," the white hair introduced himself with a bow.

"I'm Lenalee Lee."

"I'm Lavi," he said with a big smile, only his right eye was covered by an eye patch so you couldn't his full expression of happiness.

"I'm Yu Kanda, but call me Kanda only." The tone in his voice sounded serious, if you said Yu, you would end up dead. There was barely any emotion on his face, only follows the missions that are given to him. Currently on his mind… find Innocence.

"Ok than… I want you to follow me to where you will meet the meisters." Lord Death said. He turned around and the foreign country-city was one strange place. "Welcome to Death City!" He spread his hands apart introducing a city in the middle of the dessert.

Buildings were cluttered together everywhere—you name it, on top and next to each other. The style was viridian and alleyways were found about everywhere. What shocked the exorcists was the amount of damage the city received, there were people working on it, but it was still noticeable. They all wondered what in the hell happened here.

In the center-top of the city stood an enormous building with candles sticking out of its sides and had the symbol of Lord Death on it. It almost looked like a castle with gigantic candles sticking out of each of it sides. The top of the building was pointed up and colored red. It was almost a spooky place to be looking at, but with the sun shining down with its menacing laugh it felt more comfortable looking at it.

"Wow… I mean— this place… is different." Allen said with his eyes almost sticking out of his sockets looking at the different alien place.

"Where do we go from here?" Lenalee asked.

"Follow me," Lord Death turned to a bottom doorway and opened it. "Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy." He introduced.

The inside looked that of a dungeon in the olden days of Europe. There were only a few candles lighted up and doors that were locked and led to accused convicts. The place gave Allen and Lavi scares.

"Knock it off you two." Kanda scolded the two of them, they immediately knocked it off.

Once the path ended they arrived in a room that they thought was outside because of the blue sky and clouds floating. In the middle, there stood a mirror on top of an island like figure. Upon closer inspection there were windows that lead to the outside.

"I think it's them," Maka whispered to Soul.

"Eh, no big deal," he sounded cool and collective.

"Ha ha ha," Black*Star laughed. "I am the great assassin I will beat you all!"

The exorcists took notice that seven kids were standing and probably waiting for them. Allen and Lavi just laughed lightly, while Lenalee was almost ready to get her boot innocence activated and smack the blue haired boy, but held back. Kanda was the most irritated by his presence.

"Come on Black*Star no need to act that way." Tsubaki tried calming him down with her gentle voice. This sparked Kanda's attention towards Tsubaki, not anything romantic, but a calm and understanding girl who he could just talk to. Especially with whom he deals with everyday to Lave and Allen.

"I want you to meet the exorcists who will be accompanying along with you to Las Vegas." Lord Death introduced.

Before any introductions began Kid began studying the uniforms of the exorcists… and didn't like them one bit. The Black Order star symbols on the uniforms were on one side while there was no star on the other side. He tried to maintain his cool and kept murmuring to himself. "_Such disgusting uniforms without any symmetry," _he said to himself.

"Calm down Kid," Liz scolded over Kid's OCD symmetrical obsession.

Kid managed to calm down but still was shaking until he noticed Allen's face that's when hell broke loose. He couldn't stand looking at the red markings on Allen's face. "SO DISGUSTING YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SYMMETRY!" Kid shouted on top of his lungs before fainting with a severe nosebleed gushing out like a water fountain and eye sockets exploding with blood. He laid on the floor out cold like the dead.

"Kid not at a time like this," Liz frantically tried to wake him up. Patty laughed trying to cheer up the moment.

"Ugh, not again," Soul grumbled.

"Um… what did I do?" Allen said panicked.

Lavi and Lenalee also were panicked with the exception of Kanda. "We're sorry," Lavi said.

"Don't worry about anything," Lord Death assured them. "He will be fine."

"How do you know?" Lenalee asked.

"Because he is my son, and… he has a perfect symmetry obsession." Lord Death sounded happy.

"Come on Kid this is silly, pull yourself together!" Liz pleaded.

Everyone else tried ignoring the commotion over Kids faint attack… once again. Kanda just couldn't help stop thinking how idiotic Kid behaved. He tried to ignore the whole situation but it got out of hand until Black*Star attacked Kanda out of nowhere with his fists. He blocked the attack with his sword.

"Huh not too bad for a midget," Kanda said. "You make bean sprout over there look tall." Kanda said insulting Allen and Black*Star.

"Hey! Who are you calling a bean sprout?" Allen sounded aggravated.

Kanda simply ignored Allen and continued his focus on Black*Star. "Who the HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!" Black*Star shouted with his punch intensifying on Kanda's sword. "I am the great Black*Star and I will kick your ass!"

"You are so annoying." Kanda said annoyed. "I'm Yu Kanda." He said introducing himself. "But don't you EVER call me Yu, you got that."

"Whatever," Black*Star smirked. "Come on Tsubaki, weapon form." He commanded.

"Black*Star, you should stop." She smiled and that gentle voice caught Kanda off guard with Black*Star penetrating through the sword and Kanda landing on his back.

"I told you, you couldn't beat!" He laughed maliciously.

Kanda decided to not say anything before he _really _could show his true strength. One thing he couldn't' understand was why in the hell was Tsubaki obeying orders from a midget?

"Enough Black*Star," Maka intervened.

"Whatever." He walked back to the group with his hands behind his shoulders.

"Ok everyone, that's enough, and by the way I'm Maka Albarn." She introduced herself with a sharp tone that caught everyone's attention. "This is my partner Soul," she pointed at a white-hair boy with spiky hair and a black jacket. "I'm sure you've already met Black*Star," she said shamefully. "And his partner Tsubaki and over there we have Kid… who fainted, sorry about that, and his partners the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty." She pointed to two girls one was a tall won with long skinny jeans, long dirty-blonde hair and a shirt that was worn half way. The other girl was wearing the same shirt, only shorter in height, short puffy jeans and short blonde hair.

"Anyways, I'm Lenalee Lee." The girl in green hair with two ponytails introduced. She was wearing a cloak-like coat.

"I'm Allen Walker," the white hair introduced.

"I'm Lavi," the red haired boy said with a smile and an eye patch on his right eye.

"I'm Yu Kanda, but you can only call me Kanda. Never call me Yu!" He said with a cold tone in his voice. Everyone got chills down their spines as warning to _never _call him that name.

"What do you mean by partners? I mean—not as in… boyfriend and girlfriend" Lenalee asked embarrassed.

"N-no we aren't dating or anything like that." Maka said embarrassed with a light blush just like she asked her dad recently to hang out this Saturday.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee apologized.

"It's ok; we are partners because Soul over here can transform into a weapon." Soul turned into his symbolic death scythe that appeared of a grim reaper with a silver handle, an eye on the top of the handle and black-red colors split in half, black on top and red on the bottom. Soul landed into Maka's hands, she twirled him around and pointed from her right hand the Death Scythe—her signature stance.

"W-wow that's amazing," Lavi exclaimed.

"Are you the only one that can do that?" Lenalee asked.

"No, Black*Star and Kid," Maka pointed to Kid still passed out. "They can wield weapons to-

Before Maka could finish her sentence Black*Star interrupted with a hysterical laugh.

"This is what Tsubaki can do! Transform into kusarigama mode!"

"Right," Tsubaki jumped into the air and transformed into a Japanese styled sword which he was holding with both his hands and a chain across connecting the two.

"-and what I was going to finish saying before Black*Star here interrupted me." Maka sounded aggravated and tried holding back another punch, but maintained calm. "Kid over here can turn Liz and Patty into twin pistol gun shots."

"Well who cares for lame ass introductions because… I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

"That's it!" Maka punched Black*Star.

"Alright, looks like we've all met." Lord Death interrupted.

"Where are we going to stay?" Allen asked.

"My place," Maka said. "We will make sure we meet each other properly and have something proper to eat."

"Well… I am kind of hungry." Allen said holding his stomach when a growl was heard. "My favorite food is mitarashi dango."

"Yeah, make sure you make lots of food for him, because he eats A LOT!" Lavi exaggerated, but it was actually true.

Soul and Tsubaki transformed back into their human forms. "I'm going to the market to buy food; you want to come with me Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Sure," Tsubaki replied. The two went off to the local food market to buy food for the starving exorcists.

At the market they bought everything ranging from steak to fish, milk, soda and vegetables to asparagus that nobody wanted to eat and to carrots. They bought salad and dressings that include: Italian, ranch and thousand islands.

"What is a mitarashi dango?" Maka asked.

"Oh, they are like balls made from dough and are covered in a sweet soy sauce of about 3-5 on a stick." Tsubaki said.

"Sounds good," Maka said.

"They are good," Tsubaki replied. "I will go this way to pick the ingredients for the mitarashi dango and other Japanese stuff."

"Ok, I will pay for the stuff we already got."

"Ok, I will meet you."

The two went their separate ways to get everything ready for dinner before they went off to Las Vegas. Tsubaki picked up Japanese ingredients of rice, soy sauce, various types of beefs and ramen noodles. She chose green tea and yellow tail.

Maka and Soul's Place…

"And, welcome to our place." Soul said opening the apartment door to an aroma of various tasty smelling foods. He led them to the living room with a table which wasn't too big, extra chairs were put next to the red couches, a green rug was on the floor and bright yellow paint was covering the walls and a lamp sat in the right corner with a circular.

"Man I am so hungry!" Allen complained.

"You better have lots to eat." Lavi reminded everyone.

"He's got the biggest appetite you have ever seen." Lenalee said.

Kanda didn't seem to change his attitude one bit even when they got inside the apartment after a long day of touring the city. All he needs is a nice warm ball of rice, and a hot cup of tea.

Allen took off his exorcist uniform revealing a British school boy uniform with a tuxedo and a tie. Lenalee taking off her overcoat revealing her exorcist uniform which was a skirt.

"Dinner's ready!" Maka called from the kitchen.

"Alright I'm starving, yahoo," Black*Star yelled running to the living room for food.

Everyone gathered in the living room, Kid was trying to avoid looking at any of the exorcists because of their uniforms weren't perfectly symmetrical, although Allen took off his, but there was still that red mark on his left side.

"Seriously Kid, you can't avoid them forever." Liz nearly scolded him.

"Sorry Liz, but I can't it… isn't symmetrical." Kid tried looking away almost panicking.

Liz sighed and Patty laughed. Tsubaki came with rice balls to complete the mega supper. The table was covered with a white cloth and featured various dishes. Steak, fish, beef, salad, rice balls, plain rice, fried rice, warm cup of tea and Allen's favorite requested mitarashi dango.

"This looks so good!" Allen said with a drooling almost face. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Maka smiled.

"Wow this looks delicious!" Lenalee said taking a bite from her steak.

Within seconds Allen was gobbling down his food and ate it all.

"W-wow he eats… a lot and fast." Liz said.

"That's Allen Walker for you; he needs his food because he has a parasite weapon that is half of his left arm that can kill akuma." Lavi explained.

"Wait so his arm if different?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," Allen stopped eating and took off his white glove that revealed a red hand with black fingernails and a cross in the middle.

Everyone looked surprised at Allen's deformed arm, this made Kid almost sick to his gut with the unevenness of arms, and Liz looked terrified. Everyone else were more curious only Kanda didn't pay any attention along with Black*Star. Tsubaki was sipping some green tea she made, and Kanda joined her in on it.

"The teas good," Kanda complimented.

"Thanks I made it-

She was cut off with Black*Star staring at Kanda rudely.

"What do you want midget?"

"A battle… I will kick your ass!"

"I really don't know why Tsubaki is your partner anyways." Kanda said coldly.

This angered Black*Star, he gritted his teeth with a furious stare and Kanda followed in on it. The stare continued for a few minutes until a voice coming into the room interrupted.

"Yoo hoo! Do you have room for one more person?" An unfamiliar voice came next to the table.

In the room stood a teenage girl with purple hair, and had cat-like ears. She was only wearing a towel where she just got done with taking a bath. Everyone's attention turned towards the cat-like girl. Her towel fell to the ground and revealed her overly sized breast and body. All the guys went in womanizer mode. Soul got a nosebleed, Kid was fascinated at how perfectly symmetrical the breasts were, Lavi had hearts in his eyes, Allen barely reacted, Black*Star was shocked and Kanda was aggravated. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki tried to ignore the whole situation. Lenalee was aggravated and Maka was roaring with rage.

"W-whoa," Soul nearly fainted with a fierce nosebleed. "It's ok… cool guys always see naked women coming out of their baths." He barely managed to talk in awe at the breasts.

"P-perfect… symmetry… the best," Kid was excited and shocked at seeing a naked teenage girl. He hasn't seen any good symmetry lately. "Just, perfect!"

"O what is your name, my name is Lavi, and can I be your boyfriend." He said with hearts in his eyes, drooling, and walking up to Blair.

"Of course silly, my name is Blair, and I am a cat with magical powers."

"You sure are magical, the best…" he was cut off.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee commanded, and jumped out of her seat. Her boots transformed into a fighting weapon sipping with energy and she attacked Lavi head on. He fell to the side and bumped his head with a fierce throb.

"We have to be ready tonight!" Lenalee was angry.

"Blair, put on some clothes!" Maka yelled.

"Ok, I will," Blair said smiling. She picked up her towel and waved to all three of the fascinated guys. "Bye," she turned around. "I also heard you were going to Vegas tonight. I worked there as a stripper last year. The guys sure loved me." She left to put on some clothes.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"My innocence, I am an accommodator." She explained.

"Cool, looks like we'll make a good team when one of the guys loses control over unnecessary things. We will put them in their place." Maka said.

Lenalee nodded.

Lavi tried to stand back on his feet from being hit on the head. Kid and Soul managed to get back their sanity. Allen continued to eat his fifth portion, until everyone started to think about tonight the silence broke down.

"I can feel something isn't right about tonight." Maka killed the silence. Everyone looked up to her with mouths full of food.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, eh Maka." Lavi said with a smile. "I will pound the akuma or whatever kishins are, with my hammer."

"Yeah, if that Asura bastard is in their or Excalibur I will beat the shit out of them." Black*Star said with confidence and a maniac laugh by which Kanda punched him for.

Maka managed a light chuckle, but that wasn't going to help tonight. Without realization nobody at the table was aware of the nightmare they are getting themselves into.


	2. Part 2

**Nightmare in Vegas Part 2**

Later that night in Las Vegas…

The sound of a busy city late at night is the perfect opportunity for murder, robberies and gambling. Flashes of lights were everywhere, cars honking every second, and people soaring through the streets and finally… the Excalibur hotel. The moon behind the hotel was dripping blood from its mouth and a nasty stare.

"T-the m-mo-moon is d-dripping b-b-blood." Allen pointed to the moon panicked.

"I know what if it eats us!" Lavi exclaimed.

"It's just the moon." Maka sounded aggravated.

They immediately calmed down; even though it was something they have never seen before. Everyone came prepared. Maka was wearing her signature black trench coat with buttons and a cloak-like end and wielding Soul in his weapon form. Black*Star was wielding Tsubaki in kusarigama and wearing his usual outfit and Kid wielding the Thompson sisters in their pistol forms. Allen was wearing his usual exorcist uniform which consisted of a cloak-like end as well and Timcampy on his right shoulder. Lavi wielding his hammer, Kanda holding mugen (not activated) and Lenalee was wearing her exorcist uniform.

"Let's go," Maka said.

Before they made a step further… they stopped. "We can't go like this." Allen said. "Look around us." They paused and looked to see people staring at them. People were whispering amongst themselves and giving the strange kid/teenagers looks.

"I think we should put our weapons back." Lavi said. Everyone agreed with his statement and the weapons transformed back into human form and the exorcists deactivated and put away their weapons.

A shaking feeling inside the meisters, weapons and exorcists came but they simply shrugged it off as if it was nothing. A security guard was standing by the door. They simply went past until he stopped them.

"Sorry kids, you can't go to the casino until you are eighteen." He said.

"You don't know who you are dealing with." Black*Star yelled.

"You don't need to shout Black*Star." Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I got this." Allen told everyone to stand back. He had a devious look on his face like he was ready to kill somebody.

"Here," Allen handed a pack of cards.

The security guard looked confused. "What do you want me to do with those?"

"Let's play a game." Allen laughed maniacally.

"He must have had a dark past." Maka thought.

"If I win you will let us go inside the casino."

"Ha, you think I'd lose to a kid, let me tell you something… I have guarded and played here at Excalibur hotel for ten years now, I am a pro at gambling. If I win I will make you walk in your underwear around town for the night."

"We'll see about that." Allen took out the cards and started shuffling. The security guard looked at him mystified at how a kid could shuffle a deck of cards so efficiently. That didn't bother him one bit. They played the game, everyone baked off and watched Allen play and know what he was doing, also… he was cheating guards were decked off inside his sleeves, but the guard didn't know. When the game was nearly over the guard looked furious because… he had lost.

"N-no w-way," he looked shocked and barely could speak, "I l-lost to a k-kid."

"A deal is a DEAL!" Allen laughed maniacally. "You have to let us in."

The guard couldn't believe his eyes that he was beaten by a simple white-haired unusual kid that beat him at a simple game of cards. Everyone was shocked and amazed at how Allen could have beaten a security guard.

"How did you beat him? Where did you learn how to play like that?" Soul asked.

"Easy, you cheat and you win." Allen said with a smile. "I learned how to gamble when I was with general Cross back in India when he was training me to be an exorcist." Talking about general Cross gave him and the color on his face turned pale.

"You ok?" Tsubaki asked and Allen nodded.

"HA!" Black*Star shouted. "I could have taken him out with my fists, ha ha ha!" He shouted.

"Why don't you shut up midget?" Kanda yelled.

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling a midget and why the hell are you wearing a ponytail! You are a boy." Black*Star just aggravated Kanda to the point of no return. Kanda took out his sword and Black*Star defended it with his arm. The two were almost at war.

"ENOUGH," Kid stepped in. "We need to find out what's going on here and why people never come back." Kid turned around. "Let's go!" Black*Star and Kanda restrained from their fighting

The Excalibur hotel was jam packed with loud noises of casino's clicking when every second a person was putting money into the machine. Alcohol and food was being served everywhere with waiters and waitresses passing food to customers. The casino looked very elegant with a fountain in the middle, rooms to sleep in next door, the darkness and blue lights glowing in the room. Black*Star and Kid were ready to find Excalibur and challenge him to a duel, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, where the hell is that bastard Excalibur?" Black*Star said.

"This isn't run by Excalibur," Tsubaki told Black*Star to remain calm.

People were staring at the Exorcists, Meisters and Weapons at how such young strange looking kids and adults were doing in a casino.

"See, everything is alright here." Soul told Maka.

"I don't know, but yeah." She replied.

"This is Allen's domain!" Lavi said with a laugh.

Allen was at a table playing a game of cards, until Kanda took him away. "I was just having fun." He complained. "No time for fun, bean sprout, we need to find the akuma." Kanda said angrily.

"Don't call me a bean sprout!" Allen yelled.

Kanda only ignored him.

"Seriously, people know nothing about symmetry." Kid said pointing to two jackpot machines that were slightly too close within range. Liz and Patty were sitting on top of the jackpot machines trying to get boy's attentions.

"Can anyone get me and my sister a drink?" Liz said trying to sub duce a local waiter who was serving out red wine.

"Liz! Patty! Get the hell down from there." Kid yelled.

"Guys," Allen sounded alerted. Everyone turned their attention to Allen whose left eye turned red surrounded by a metal-like gear in front. "Akuma," he sounded panicked.

Nobody hesitated, the weapons transformed and the meisters were wielding them. Allen's arm turned into a large silver demon-like hand that glowed with green aura. Lavi's hammer enlarged to a gigantic hammer ten times the size of a regular one. Kanda slid his fingers across his sword and activated it. Lenalee activated her boots and they were all ready for battle.

All the people in the casino that were gambling, drinking and enjoying a simple day in Las Vegas were all… akuma. Everybody was scared, their human forms looked that of a round shaped ball, had a star on their foreheads, black spikes sticking out of the ball that was floating in the air. There were about hundreds of level 1 akuma's.

"Such disgusting organization, I think I'm gonna hurl." Kid nearly collapsed with his right hand covering his mouth from vomiting at the way they were spread out.

"Kid, not at a time like this," Liz tried to get him back to his feet.

"So many of them, what the hell is going on?" Lavi questioned.

"Aah! I am the great Black*Star, I will kill them all!" Black*Star charged. "Black*Star no!" Tsubaki yelled. "You fool!" Kanda ran for Black*Star.

The warnings fell on deaf ears when Black*Star took Tsubaki and wacked the akuma.

Maka looked alerted, sensing the souls of the akuma that were dead and in pain. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked.

"I c-can see the souls. They are suffering and something else doesn't feel right." She said with a shaky voice. "I can sense three powerful soul wavelengths that of humans but… not entirely," now with an alerted tone.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Human souls turned into demons."

Allen's left arm shot various blasts in a cannon-like gun. The akuma were quickly destroyed with blasts. Maka wielded Soul to pierce through the akuma but not avail.

"Wh-what," Maka looked shocked that there wasn't even a scratch on the akuma.

"Look out!" Allen grasped Maka's attention when blasting the akuma into bits and disappearing into a puff of smoke. Maka was amazed.

"What the hell was that Maka?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure, but h-how did he do that?" Maka asked. Allen turned to Maka. "What I mean is how come Soul wasn't able to destroy the akuma?"

"The answer is simple… you need to be an innocence accommodator to destroy akuma, they are only chosen by god." Allen explained.

"So… th-that means… I can't help destroy these akuma, and what are they to be exact?"

"Akuma…" he paused. "… They are made from human souls, and you said you could see souls?" Maka nodded. "Me too... this eye is cursed." Allen's face turned painful when remembering something painful, but didn't feel comfortable talking about his left eye that sensed akuma, Maka didn't want to pressure in on a sensitive subject.

"The akuma are made when a grieving person looses someone precious to them and can't stop until _he_ shows up." The look on his face wasn't a pleasant one, gripping his teeth remembering something painful.

"Wh-who is _he_?" Maka asked.

"The Millennium Earl… he comes to the person grieving, promising to bring them to life. He tells the person to call their name and summon their soul and their soul ends up in a skeleton which the Earl uses to kill the person… and takeover their body, by wearing their skin." Allen explained with a shiver trying to forget a memory.

"T-that c-can't b-be." Maka stuttered in between words.

"That's sick!" Soul said.

"Did you, I-I m-mean did that happen to you?" Maka asked, even though it was a sensitive subject she felt her heart go up a few beats.

Allen didn't respond at first but nodded.

"I see, but when you destroyed the akuma I saw the soul of the teenage boy whose soul was released and he was… happy." Maka explained her new findings. "Do you see that to?"

"Yeah," Allen's attention quickly shifted to his right side. He noticed a familiar face in the far distant of a girl who disappeared and went up the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I swear I-I saw her."

"See who? Man you're freaking me out." Soul said.

"Soul is right we should get back and fight off these akuma's." Maka's sharp tone made it clear to get back into action. Allen wasn't convinced and ran towards the staircase.

"I'm going," Maka ran after Allen.

"Maka you can't be serious, stay here!" Soul commanded.

"I won't let him go off alone, you are coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Soul grumbled.

"Allen, I'm coming!"

"Alright," Allen waited for Maka, she caught up to him and the three went off. Allen, Maka and Soul didn't know what was waiting for them just up on the roof. They were going to be lucky if they survive tonight.

Excalibur Hotel Battleground…

"Take this!" Lavi smashed ten akuma in a row with a full swing of his hammer. The surrounding jackpot machines easily got destroyed.

"Man when will they stop showing up here?"

An akuma was ready to make an explosion in front of Kids face. Kid took notice of the attack and dodged it. He still couldn't help but looking at the un-symmetrical arrangement of akuma.

"Look Kid, the balls are floating and they have eyes!" Patty started giggling. "These monsters really scare me!" Liz complained.

"I-I have t-to f-fight this, even if it makes me sick." Kid maintained his level of fighting until one level 1 came right up to his face.

"Come on Kid, this isn't time to fall on the floor if you don't get up, we're all going to die!" Liz pleaded to Kid who was at near fainting mode and was about to tell Patty to do her "special" voice, just than the akuma started to change.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Liz asked.

When the transformation was done the round ball disappeared and in its place stood a purple looking doll about the height of a child, blonde hair, right hand for a sword and a regular looking hand on the left, the facial features appeared that of a mechanical machine and a demon. Kid almost went back to his old self inspecting the newly transformed akuma.

"Die!" The akuma said slashing the blade to Kid. He dodged the attack and the attack of the sword did extensive damage to the floor.

"You… make me SICK!" Kid raged, pulling out the twin pistols and shooting at the upgraded akuma.

"You did it Kid, you're back!" Liz cheered.

"You got the monster!" Patty said.

Before everyone's excitement continued, the blasts didn't any damage. The akuma was still in one piece.

"I-impossible, it can't be!" Kid said totally shocked.

"You think those gun shots will work on me?" The akuma said. "Think again, you need to be an exorcist, now die!" The akuma charged towards Kid.

When Kid thought of using his rings on his hands, Lenalee jumped on to the akuma, smashing her boots into it and causing an explosion.

"You alright," she asked.

"Yeah," Kid replied. "Why can only exorcists destroy these things?"

"Because we're chosen by God, and innocence destroys akuma, regular weapons or mesiter weapons won't work against them."

"What can we do?"

"Distract them," Lenalee explained. All of a sudden an akuma blasted towards Lenalee. She dodged the attack and jumped on top of the level 1 akuma which blasted away within seconds.

"Behind you Kid," Lenalee warned.

Kid automatically turned and started to blast another level 1 akuma, although no damage was made it was feeling distraction from the twin pistols and had a hard time to get the aim on Lenalee. She jumped up into the air and smashed the level 1.

"Don't you ever point me at that THING!" Liz yelled in a terrified panic.

"I think he's really cute," Patty laughed a little.

"I think that's it for here," Kid looked around to make sure no more akuma's were behind him or Lenalee. "They need to work on their symmetry." He grumbled.

Blasts were shooting everywhere from every possible level 1 akuma, Black*Star didn't mind the blasts at all. "I am the greatest assassin Black*Star who will surpass God!"

"Black*Star, don't be so reckless, leave to the exorcists to destroy them."

"What are you talking about Tsubaki, I won't let that Kanda bastard take away all the fun."

Tsubaki didn't have a say in this only calmed down and continued to listed to Black*Star. He whipped the akuma, but… no damage. Black*Star continued to smack the akuma, and its face, it only showed a little bit of a disturbance but nothing.

"I will show you some real POWER!"

Black*Star disappeared and reappeared behind the akuma with a fist clenched and landed the punch on the akuma with his own soul wavelength.

"How does THAT FEEL!" Black*Star yelled.

He felt confident that the akuma was destroyed or hurt… but he was wrong.

"W-what the HELL, MY SOUL WAVELENGTH DIDN'T DO ANY DAMAGE!" He sounded shocked.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki wondered.

The akuma turned around to shoot another blast at Black*Star, he barely was able to dodge the attack until Kanda stepped in to deflect the attack.

"You fool," Kanda yelled. "You should know that won't kill akuma with those weapons, you need to be an exorcist, only innocence destroys akuma."

"Whatever," Black*Star scoffed and went off to attack more akuma.

"Black*Star, you know you can't destroy the akuma." Tsubaki tried talking sense into him.

"I will try harder, if God chose these people to be exorcists, I will _surpass _God, when I defeat these things!"

Not many akuma were left, only twenty remained at the hotel. Lavi unleashed his hammer to grow destroying the akuma with one blow.

"That takes care of them."

"That wasn't too bad." Lenalee said.

"I thought this was going to be more dangerous than what we thought." Kid said.

Before anyone said another word they looked around the casino which was took extensive damage.

"Hey, where's Allen?" Lavi asked, looking around the room.

"Since you mentioned that, Maka and Soul are gone to." Kid added.

"We gotta go look for them." Lenalee said.

"But where should we look for them?"

"We should probably start from the first floor to the top." Kanda added.

The meisters and exorcists followed Kanda and started to look around the first floor but there wasn't any sign of them at all. They found a few rats crawling around the garbage and food, destroyed furniture but no sign of Allen, Maka or Soul.

"I just got a bad feeling about this; let's go through the whole building, top to bottom." Lavi suggested.

Everyone went upstairs to continue looking, in the meantime the moon continued to drip blood in the sky, three mysterious figures stood on the building of the Excalibur hotel. Maka, Soul and Allen were climbing their way up the flight of stairs following a mysterious sighting of someone familiar to Allen.

"Why are we going here?" Maka asked. "We should get back to everyone else."

"I just need to check out if it is her or anyone else." Allen said.

"Who is her?"

"Somebody you don't want to meet." Allen said with a shiver. Maka knew it was the right thing to not say anything.

When the three got up on the roof, the chilling wind made them clatter their teeth for a few seconds. Nothing seemed unusual about the roof, except the moon continuing to drip blood. The top of the building looked messy being blown in every direction until Maka, Soul and Allen noticed three mysterious shadowy figures. In the middle stood a chubby figure with an umbrella, on the right stood a tall slender figure and on the left stood a short spiky haired figure.

"W-who is that?" Maka asked terrified. Studying closely at the three shadowy figures, Maka was able to make out two human souls on the outer sides, while the one in the middle didn't have a soul. She managed to gulp some saliva down her throat to calm her nerves.

"What the hell's going on?" Soul wondered.

Fear immediately struck Allen where he was shaking uncontrollably and the color from his face disappeared. He knew who they were, and with those three are hear there is no telling what is to happen. The chubby figure was responsible for Mana's death when he was brought back to life.

"What's wrong," Maka pleaded Allen for an answer. "Allen!"

"I-its, t-them," Allen said with a shaky voice. "Th-they a-are b-back," Allen tried to maintain his sanity, but that was hard to do when you know them already.

"This looks like a good evening for more akuma." An old voice said who appeared to be an overweight strange looking Viridian gentleman with a black long round hat with blue and purple gems. He had gray skin and was wearing a beige coat with two buttons in the middle. The eyes completely white without any pupils who made him look out of this world and the pointy teeth. He was holding his signature pink umbrella which had an orange pumpkin head.

"Lero, Lero! When do we fight! Lero, Lero!" It talked.

"A talking umbrella, just what the hell are these guys?" Soul appeared on the blade revealing his stitches from the battle with Crona.

"I don't know, but they give me the creeps." Maka said seriously, walking towards them until a voice stopped her.

"The boy and the girl," a young man's voice said. It belonged to a tall man of over six feet tall, dark hair which most of was hid under a long black gentleman's hat. The white dress shirt and gloves gave contrast to dark gray pants and coat. The most frightening feature that gave the creeps was his gray skin with light chocolate brown eyes like a wolf and stitch-like crosses on the forehead that ran across his forehead. It gave the feeling of an opening in the head.

"We meet again… boy." He said turning to Allen. The chills ran through Allen's body trying to remember why this man gave him the creeps. It didn't take long to figure it out. It finally clicked when he had solved the mystery about a vampire in Romania, which was nothing more than a new exorcist to add to the team. That vampire turned out to be Krory with a parasite-like innocence which lets him suck out akuma's blood. He vividly remembered the train ride back to headquarters where he beat a young man at a game of cards of gambling. The deal was whoever wins gets the losers clothes, in the case, Allen got his clothes. He wanted to laugh, but this wasn't a matter of laughter to think about underwear.

"I can see you remember me now… boy." The gray man said. "The train wasn't all that cold though. You are the first to pants a Noah to his underwear."

"Shut up Tyki!" An all too familiar female voice hollered. "Leave Allen to me," she said happily. A short girl stood with dark purple spiky hair, gray skin, Goth-like Lolita dress and gold eyes. She has the same cross markings on her forehead as Tyki.

Allen remembered the day he first encountered a Road with Miranda Lotto and Lenalee, where she used the dream attack of being stuck in another dimension created by her. He nearly died there being pierced to the wall, if it wasn't for Miranda and her time reversal innocence, he wouldn't be here today.

Without hesitation Allen focused all his energy to his left hand and shot a green beam of light. The shot directly went towards Road and the Millennium Earl, but immediately Road grabbed Lero against his will and jumped up into the sky with the umbrella opened and landing safely to the ground.

"You've gotten stronger, but you need to be quicker." She teased Allen.

"Whoever this guy is we're going to beat him, right Soul?" Maka ran towards Tyki.

"Let's show this guy who he really is dealing with." Soul said.

Tyki took notice immediate notice of the girl with the scythe in her hands. "Let's see what you're made out of girl."

Maka tried to swipe Tyki at her right side first than left, but he managed to dodge. "You've got some good stamina." He said.

"Just shut up!" Maka barked. "Are you working for Medusa?" She demanded an answer.

Tyki just chuckled lightly. "No I'm not, I'm a Noah, girl." He introduced himself. Maka has never heard what a Noah is, but it definitely wasn't anything good.

"What is a Noah?" Maka asked.

"First off we're human beings just like you. Noah is the descendant of the Ark in the old testament of the bible. There are fourteen of us, or their _used _to be until one betrayed. We each have a gene that awakens in our life, which causes us to have gray skin and change our appearance, but we can still go back to human form if we want to. We each have a special ability that goes along with our memory. For example I have pleasure while Road over here has the memory dream." Tyki explained.

"Just what the hell are they?" Soul continued to wonder.

"Right now I'll show you my power, girl." Tyki took his right arm and aimed towards Maka, luckily the arm didn't make a hit, and instead she swiped her scythe at his hand. At first she thought she did it, but upon further inspection there wasn't any bleeding or injury in sight. To the real realization, it went through. Maka jumped back to avoid a hit.

"W-what the hell happened out there Maka?" Soul asked. "I simply went through the guy."

"I don't know, whatever these Noah are, they definitely aren't good news." Maka said getting into her stance with Soul to perform witch hunter, which could possibly save them from another fatal wound. The soul wavelength around Maka started to glow with a white aura and she could feel Soul through her mind.

"Soul resonance," Maka and Soul said at the same time.

The scythe shimmered in bright-white with a hint of blue and orange glowing slightly. The size immediately widened into a large crescent moon like the one from the sky and looked almost impossible for a petite girl to hold a scythe that nearly weighed a ton.

"Witch hunter," Maka yelled at the top of her lungs, swinging the scythe with all her might and energy. "This should do it!"

She maintained her balance without falling flat on her feet, like she had done in the past. The protruding scythe slashed Tyki in half – or what looked like a run through. "There's no way he s-survived this one." A breathless Maka said, Soul returning back to his previous-normal weapon form – drained of energy.

"You need to be stronger to defeat me." Tyki said.

"I-impossible, i-it can't b-be." Maka said terrified.

"Just what the hell is this guy?" Soul thought.

"I'll show you what my power really is." Tyki took his right arm and pierced through Maka's gut with his arm sticking through her body just in a blink of an eye. Surprisingly, Maka was still aware of her surrounding, but started to feel fatigue with losing consciousness slowly. Blood splattered from her gut and started to drip on the left side from her mouth.

"MAKA!" Soul cried out.

"MAKA!" Allen cried out when turning to what Tyki had done, when dodging Road's attacks with Lero.

"My power is choice. I can touch whatever I like, girl." He withdrew his hand from the outside end and squeezed her intestines. Maka screamed in sheer pain blacking out.

"You bastard, don't you hurt my meister anymore!" Soul raged, transforming into human form with his arms in scythe form. An average height guy appeared on the scene with white hair swiped to one side, red eyes, an orange t-shirt, black leather jacket, light colored pants and black shoes.

"You must be the girls partner than." Tyki said calmly as if nothing happened before.

Soul charged, swinging his hands back and forth, Tyki was simply messing with Soul. Soul knew he couldn't take him down with Maka… let alone by himself. He is willing to protect her till he breathes his last breath on Earth. As all these thoughts rushed through his head, he took all of his energy into his right arm and slashed upwards from the bottom chin going up to his. No mark was made.

"You know you can't touch me." He took his right arm and slashed his hand like a sword through Soul chest and abdomen where his previous stitches already were intact. Blood spurted out and he fell unconscious to the ground with only one thought on his mind. "Maka don't die!"

"That wasn't any fun." Tyki thought.

On the right side Allen was fending off against Road. The wild goose chase of messing around had come to an abrupt end when Allen noticed Maka and Soul lying on the ground lifeless. Anger went through his body wanting to charge to the left side where Tyki stood.

"Don't you think you're going over there Allen?" Road said landing a kick on Allen's head knocking him down to the ground.

"Playtime is over Road." The Millennium Earl said. "I need Lero back," he pleaded.

"I don't want give him now." Road complained. Lero on the other hand was glad.

Road unwillingly handed Lero over to the Earl. "Lero, Lero," he continued to say.

"Now watch, Allen Walker." A glow appeared from the sky, and took the form of a long, fat, thick silver sword appeared. Allen got up and charged with his transformed innocence into an arm with claws that killed Mana, which the Earl was the main cause. The two clashed with all there might. The Earl's eyes changed from a white to yellow devilish color about to kill. The tension of the exorcist and Earl was at a draw for the first half until the sword broke loose and slashed Allen in the chest where blood spurted out. Everything went black as Allen fell to the ground joining Maka and Soul's lifeless bodies. The sword disappeared into thin air.

"They weren't much of a match." Tyki stated.

"I had fun with Allen." Road said happily.

"Let them be, we have somebody else to meet." The Millennium Earl said opening his umbrella and flying away like Mary Poppins disappearing into the calm night. Road and Tyki faded into black.

Seconds, than minutes passed until the exorcists and meisters discovered the gruesome scene of blood and terror. The Nightmare in Vegas had been unleashed.

"W-what the HELL HAPPENED!" Lavi screamed in panic, running to Allen. "Are you alright?" He moved his body to get a response, but there wasn't one. He felt for a pulse… luckily there was one, but he needs medical attention ASAP!

Lenalee and Tsubaki tried there hardest to look away from sheer torment that happened in minutes they were looking for them.

"Whoever did this, will PAY," Black*Star said. "I am the greatest star and will defeat those bastards!" He said with confidence.

The scene was unbearable for Kid – he remained silent as anger aroused inside him for what had been done, he has seen many things in his life, but he was sure this wasn't the madness – something different but what?

"Kid what's wrong?" Liz asked, trying to not stare at Maka, Soul and Allen.

"Something doesn't feel right," he paused to calm his panic. "This wasn't done by a kishin, witch or even madness – Asura himself." He gulped to get the right words.

"What do you mean Kid?" Patty asked.

"The wounds, and the feeling of something else that I just can't explain, boggles me." Kid said.

He gave off the feeling to his twin pistols that something worse was going to happen, worse than Medusa herself.

Next day in the hospital…

A full day has gone by since the massacre, Maka, Soul and Allen lay in bed alive, but critical. Bandages are wrapped all around the abdomen area. The only one who is awake is Allen. Many thoughts continued rushing through his head about last night, as to why Tyki, Road and what the Earl were doing in the hotel. He managed to bring himself to a sitting position; pain immediately surged through the abdomen, definitely not a good idea. A headache on top of it wasn't any way to relieve you. He looked to see that Maka and Soul remained asleep until a loud intrusion busted through the door.

"Soul, Maka, wake up! Tell me who those bastards were so I can kick there asses, cause I'm the greatest star that's ever lived!" Black*Star charged into the room loud and obnoxious as he always is. He jumped on Soul's bed.

"Hey," Allen shouted. Black*Star took immediate notice.

"What?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against them." Allen said painfully looking down on the bed grabbing the white sheets with tension.

"Of course I will, I am the great Black*Star, I already told you!"

"No," Allen barked. "They're far above your level, not just your level, but the academy's. You would be going up against two powerful Noah's and the worst of the worst…" he took a few moments to pause with a shaking jaw. "… Is the Millennium Earl who c-can bring people from the dead turn them into fighting machines known as akuma that you fought last night." The color of his face went pale with pain. Black*Star didn't seem to take much notice of the warnings Allen gave him, but he slightly calmed down.

"I will just train harder, yahoo," he ran out of the room to go do push-ups and sit ups.

Outside in an unknown forest…

Outside, in a far away forest, unknown the dangers to the academy that lie within reach. A spider-like house stood in the middle of the forest.

"I was expecting you tonight, Millennium Earl." A short main with a pointy nose, gentleman's hat and suit said.

"It is an honor to be here tonight, Mosquito." The Millennium Earl said wiping his mouth.

"I'm sure it is. The reason I've invited you here tonight is to ask you a favor."

"A favor, what could that be?"

"Since Asura has been released from his slumber at the DWMA, we're currently searching for him, but once we find him, it would be an honor if you joined us. The Noah and your army of akuma's can bring down Lord Death. What do you say?"

The Earl continued to wipe his face. "Thanks for the offer, but I must first think about. Thanks for the dinner." He got up and walked out into the night and vanished.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Finally, finally done with the story. It was originally suppose to be a one shot, but realized it was too long so I shorted it into two parts so it won't be a killer. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz R&R!**


End file.
